recueil d'OS Que des slashs
by Andegis
Summary: C'est ici où je poste mes OS. Chapitre 2: Drago a trompé Harry, il lui envoi une lettre pour lui dire pardon... [slash]
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer : **Alors tous les personnages, lieux, objets etc... appartiennent à la grande et merveilleuse J.K Rowling à part Sévérus Rogue et Drago Malefoy qui m'appartient regarde très noir de Rowling ...... bon d'accord ces deux personnages aussi lui appartient snifffff.

**Warning :** C'est un Slash (Petit rappel : Slash Relation entre deux hommes), donc les homophobes ne lisez pas, si vous n'aimez pas. Le couple c'est Sévérus / ??? , de rating R.

**Note de l'auteur** : Bon c'est la première fois que j'écris un One-Shot , alors je sais, mon slash n'est pas super et mon Lemon est nul, mais bon j'avais envie de tenter le coup. Donc évitez les Beuglantes !!!!!

**Remerciment** : Je voudrais remercier une personne que j'adore franchement, c'est mon petit loulou, tu es génial, merci de m'avoir corrigé toutes mes fautes. Merci beaucoup.

Chapitre unique 

C'était une nuit de pleine lune, une pleine lune qui surplombait le collège de Poudlard. On était en plein hiver, les arbres étaient couverts d'une épaisse couche de neige, et l'eau gelée du lac reflétait la clarté de la lune. En parlant de Poudlard, tous les élèves et professeurs étaient dans leurs lits, entrain de dormir, à part peut être Rusard et sa chatte "Miss Teigne" qui faisaient leurs rondes quotidienne dans les longs couloirs que possède Poudlard, à la recherche d'élèves debout. Mais si on regardait dans une certaine chambre du collège, dans la chambre du professeur Rogue pour être précis, on pouvait voir de la lumière, et des gémissements à peine couvert. Sur un large lit, sur des draps verts au bordure d'argent , deux corps enlacés étaient allongés. On pouvait voir Le professeur Rogue et un second corps ayant des longs cheveux noir bouclés, une peau pâle, avec un corps presque féminin.

« Bon Dieu ! » gémit Sévérus en commençant à enlever rapidement la chemise blanche de son amant, et à embrasser passionnément ses lèvres.

Son amant ne resta pas inactif, il caressa de sa main droite le torse ferme ainsi que le ventre plat de Sévérus et de son autre main, il taquina un mamelon déjà durcit par le désir.

« Ohh » haleta Sévérus lorsque son amant lui prit son mamelon gauche dans sa bouche et à commencé à le maltraiter à l'aide de ses dents.

L'inconnu était dans le même état que notre cher Sévérus, dont ce dernier caressait la bosse qui déformait le pantalon de l'inconnu.

Sévérus trouva son partenaire encore trop habillé à son goût, et il arrêta donc de taquiner la bouche de l'inconnu pour parsemer le cou de baisers, et lui faire un suçon en lui mordillent amoureusement le cou, le déclarent ainsi comme sien.

Il descendit encore et décida de refaire le torse de son amant avec sa bouche, et ses mains. Il lui mordilla son mamelon droit durcit par le désir puis s'attaqua après à celui de gauche. Après avoir été satifait par les gémissements qu'il entendit de la part de son amant, il descendit plus bas et commença à lècher le bas ventre suivant l'élastique du pantalon que portait l'inconnu.

« Sévérusssssssss j'en peux plussss » Gémit la voix de l'inconnu.

Sévérus souria et enleva rapidement le pantalon et le boxer de son amant, puis quand cela fût fait, il se recula pour admirer la total nudité de son amant, celui comme toujours, géné par le regard lubrique qu'il voyait dans les yeux de braise de son amant se leva et se colla entièrement à Sévérus et commença à bouger son bassin, frottant ainsi son érection contre l'érection de Sévérus encore cachée par le boxer.

« Sévérusssssssss ne me fait pas languir, sinon tu risques de le regretter » souria l'inconnu en entendant le gémissement de Sévérus.

« Je ne peux pas te faire languir mon ange, tu m'excitessss, tes gémissements me font durcir encore plus, ta peau légèrement sucrée et délicieuse, tu as un cul tout à fait bandant, tout en toi m'excite. » répondit Sévérus en continuant à refaire de sa langue le torse ferme de son amant.

« Sévérussssss prends moi je t'en supplie !!! »

« Pas tout de suite, je n'en ai pas encore fini avec toi » Répondit Sévérus avec un sourire digne des Serpentards.

« Quand tu souris comme ça, se n'est jamais très bon et mummmmm » Gémit encore plus fort l'inconnu.

Sévérus venez juste de frôler de ses longs doigts, la cause du problème.

L'inconnu ouvra la bouche pour parler mais seulement un gémissement en sortit, il venait de sentir une langue brûlante sur son membre gorgé de sang, une vague de plaisir l'envahit, et il s'accrocha au cheveux fin de Sévérus.

Sévérus embrassa et lècha le bout de son gland et l'inconnu gémit encore plus fort, il savait qu'il devait être rouge, comme à chaque fois que Sévérus lui faisait ça. Sévérus passa sa langue sur toute la longueur de son membre, faisant ainsi languir l'inconnu.

« Sévvvv si tu continues je te promets que je te quitte et que mummmmmmmmmmm »

Sévérus venait de prendre son sexe dans sa bouche et commença un doux vas-et-vient.

L'inconnu n'en pouvant plus,ne sut se retenir et se déversa dans la bouche de Sévérus.

Sévérus avala la semence, et se lècha les lèvres ne voulant perdre aucune goutte du délicieux nectar, puis il retourna embrasser son amant, lui faisant ainsi goûter sa saveur.

Sévérus se redressa quelque peu et fini de se déshabiller sous le regard appréciateur de son amant. Sévérus lui présenta ses doigts, que l'inconnu prît rapidement dans sa bouche pour les lubrifier de sa salive.Quand cela fut assez Sévérus se redressa et écarta délicatement les cuisses de l'inconnu et introduit son index à l'intérieur de celui-ci.

L'inconnu gémit un peu de douleur et pour la lui faire oublier, Sévérus carressa le membre douleureux de son partennaire. Faisant ainsi remplacer la douleur par le plaisir. Il commença à faire des vas et vient à l'intérieur de son amant, puis il inséra son majeur, L'inconnu gémit non de douleur mais de plaisir que lui produisait Sévérus, celui-ci voyant que son amant était assez préparé pour le recevoir il enleva ses doigts sous le cri de protestation de son amant et le remplaça doucement pas son érection, quand il fut entièrement dans l'inconnu, Sévérus attendit un peu que son amant ce soit habitué à sa présence. Puis voyant que cela était bon, Sévérus commença donc à faire de long vas et vient en augmentant la vitesse et de plus en plus fort, ça ne pris guère longtemps pour que les deux criaient le nom de l'autre en atteignent en même temps l'extase. Repu et épuisé, Sévérus s'éffondra sur le torse humide de sueur de son amant, il se retira délicatement de peur de le blesser et se mis sur le dos, aussitôt rejoint par son amant aussi épuisé.

L'inconnu posa sa tête sur le torse de Sévérus et s'amusa a tracer des cercles avec ses doigts. Reprenant tous les deux leurs souffles.

Après quelques minutes Sévérus se redressa légèrement pour regarder son amant dans les yeux.

« ça va ? »

« Oui, mais je suis épuisé, demain je sens que je vais avoir mal pour m'asseoir » répondit l'inconnu avec un sourire épuisé.

« Oh si tu as un problème vient me voir, je te ferais volontier un petit massage » lui dit Sévérus avec un petit sourire.

« Espèce de pervers, tu ne changeras pas » lui répondit l'inconnu en rigolant

« Nan mon ange je ne changerais pas, maintenant dors, demain tu as cours et moi je dois les donner. »

« Oui papa » Répondit son amant en lui tirant la langue.

« Idiot » Répondit Sévérus, amusé par le comportement gamin que faisait preuve son amant.

Sévérus se releva pour prendre les draps qui se trouvaient par terre, puis il retourna dans le large lit, il reprit son amant dans ses bras et se colla amoureusement à lui. Ils se recouvrirent tout les deux avec les draps.

« Je t'aime Sévérus »

« Moi aussi Harry je t'aime »

Et nos deux amoureux s'endormirent, pour se rejoindre de nouveau, mais dans leurs rêves cette fois ci.

FIN

---------------- ----------------- ------------------ ------------------ --- ----------------

¤´¨)  
¸.·´  
(¸.·´¸.·´·- Note de l'auteur: Et oui l'inconnu, le partenaire, l'amant n'était nul autre que Harry. Bon j'espère que sa vous a quand même plus ( mais j'en doute ) et je vous souhaite en même temps une très bonne année. Bisous tous le monde, et une petite review serait très gentil, merci


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur : **Ba c'est moi : p

**Disclaimer : **Severus, Drago et Harry sont pas à moi :'( tout appartient à J.K Rowling

**Warning :** C'est un Slash. Si vous aimez pas je vous déconseille vivement de le lire. Le couple c'est Harry/Drago, mon tout premier :'( je suis toute émue. Et le rating R, oui je sais maintenant on dit M : p

**Note de l'auteur : **Interdiction de ballancer des légumes à l'auteur si c'est nul.

* * *

Chapitre unique: _Pardonne moi._

Un hibou rentra dans la salle à manger d'un appartement, un jeune homme ce dirigea vers celui ci, puis se figea rapidement en reconnaissant l'hibou de son ex amant. Il prit sont courage à deux mains et pris la lettre, il se dirigea vers un fauteuil, déplia la lettre pour commencer à la lire.

_Mon ange ( je vois déjà ta grimace en voyant ce surnom )_

_Ne déchire pas cette lettre, je t'en prie, si tu ne le fais pas pour moi alors fait le pour notre fils,_

_Ce petit être qui à était créer par notre amour, _

_Tu te rapelles de cette nuit ?_

_Notre amour a explosé, tellement nos sentiments entre nous étaient puissant et sincère, _

_Tu te rapelles ce qu'a dit l'infirmière ? _

_Pour qu'un homme tombe enceint, il faut que les deux hommes soient puissant,_

_On l'était tout les deux,_

_Pour qu'un homme tombe enceint, il faut que les deux hommes soient d'un amour sincère._

_On l'était tout les deux._

_On avait tellement de projets ensemble, _

_Se marier, élèver notre enfant, habiter ensemble._

_On avait commencé à les réaliser et tout c'est éffondré..._

_J'ai fait une erreur, j'en suis conscient._

_Je t'ai trompé, je déteste ce mot, jamais j'aurais pensé te tromper _

_Je t'aimais tellement, tellement que ça faisait mal parfois,_

_Cela faisait mal quand je te voyais parler avec un autre hommes_

_Cela faisait mal quand tu étais loin de moi_

_Quand je suis allé à la fête au boulot, _

_J'avais décidé de rentrer vite à la maison_

_Pour te retrouver, _

_Toi et notre fils qui n'avait que sept mois et qui grandissait dans ton ventre qui s'arrondissait de plus en plus,_

_J'étais heureux à cette époque,_

_Pendant la fête, j'ai bu un verre avec les collègues, puis un autre, puis un autre, et puis encore un autre..._

_On faisait un concours de celui qui tenait le plus l'alcool..._

_C'était stupide j'en suis conscient maintenant..._

_Cette fille c'est approchée de nous, et ma demandée de la suivre_

_Je l'ai suivit comme un stupide robot,_

_Et après c'est le trou noir, j'ai que quelques souvenirs d'avoir fait l'amour avec elle..._

_Le mot faire l'amour ne vas pas, je dirais plutôt baiser..._

_Faire l'amour c'est ce que je fais avec toi car je t'aime,_

_Baiser c'est ce que je faisais avant d'être avec toi,_

_Baiser c'est quand tu le fais avec quelqu'un que tu n'aimes pas._

_Cette fille je l'aimais pas, _

_Je l'a connaissais même pas,_

_Si je n'avais pas été saoul, je l'aurais envoyé sur les roses,_

_Je peux te le jurer sur notre fils._

_Je sais pas quoi faire pour que tu me pardonnes_

_Je te l'aurais dit tu sais ?_

_Je t'aurais tout avoué,_

_Je te l'aurais dit en premier si ce journal de merde ne l'avait pas fait avant moi._

_Je t'ai supplié de me pardonner _

_Tu l'as pas fais,_

_Je t'ai laissé des milliards de messages sur ton ''répondeur'' ( C'est ton amie Hermione qui m'a appris à me servir du '' téléphone'' )_

_J'ai même fait ami ami avec Ron._

_Je t'ai envoyé des milliers de lettres par hibou, tu les a toutes déchirées_

_Ne dit pas le contraire Ron me l'a dit,_

_Je t'ai envoyé des milliards de roses rouges tu les as données à l'hopital à des enfants malades._

_Pareil pour les chocolats, j'ai choisi tes préfèrés, _

_Ceux que tu aimais tant, surtout quand tu es tombé enceint,_

_Tu ne les a pas touchés,_

_Tu les a aussi donnés à des enfants malades._

_Je t'ai offert des bijoux, tu me les a redonnés,_

_Je suis resté derrière ta porte pendant des heures, des jours, à frapper._

_J'ai cru que ta voisine allait me tuer._

_Je suis allé chanter diverse chanson moldue qui parle de pardon sous ta fenêtre,_

_Tu n'as rien dit, _

_Je peux pas vivre sans toi mon ange,_

_Chaque seconde, chaque minute, chaque heure, chaque jours, chaque mois,_

_J'ai mon coeur qui saigne de plus en plus,_

_Pardonne moi mon ange,_

_Je veux revivre avec toi et notre fils_

_Tu as accouché et j'ai pas pu être avec toi, _

_Maintenant notre fils a un mois,_

_Ron et Hermione m'ont dit qu'il était magnifique, _

_Cela ne m'étonne pas, Tu es magnifique,_

_Harry que veux tu que je fasse pour que tu me pardonnes,_

_Tu veux que je saute par la fenêtre, pour te prouver que je suis désolé,_

_Parce que si c'est la seule chose pour que tu m'accordes ton pardon alors je le ferais,_

_Je veux que tout revienne comme avant_

_On allait ce marier, on habitait déjà ensemble_

_Je veux retrouver cette vie,_

_Je ferais tout ce que tu veux mais pardonne moi,_

_Laisse moi une chance, une dernière chance,_

_Plus jamais je ferai ce que je t'ai fais, plus jamais je te le jure, _

_Je toucherais plus jamais l'alcool,_

_Tu me manque, te toucher, t'embrasser, te serrer dans mes bras, ta tendresse, tout en toi me manque,_

_Pardonnes moi..._

_Je t'aimerai toujours tu fais partie de mon coeur et tu y resteras pour toujours._

_...Drago qui regrette son acte ..._

Les larmes coulaient sur les joues pâles de Harry. Sa faisait trois mois que Drago voulait ce faire pardonner, mais jamais il ne lui avait accordé. Il avait tellement souffert, durant cette maudite soirée où il l'avait attendu sur le fauteuil en cuire du salon durant toute la nuit, espérant que il ne lui était rien arrivé, puis la Gazette était arrivée, une photo de Drago et d'une pimbêche qui l'embrassait en pleine bouche. Drago n'avait plus son pull, et l'autre n'était plus qu'en soutien gorge, il n'en fallu pas plus à Harry en regardant la photo, pour prendre ses affaires et s'enfuir chez Sirius et Rémus. Ces derniers l'avait aidé à trouver un appartement pour l'herbergé lui et son enfant qu'il attendait. Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire, il aimait encore Drago, ça s'était sûr, mais il avait peur, peur de resouffrir comme il l'avait souffert, mais cette lettre était pleine d'amour, d'excuse, de tristesse, et pleine d'autre chose.

« Harry, il y'a Nat... Harry qu'est-ce qui se passe tu vas bien ? » S'inquiéta Hermione rapidement en voyant les larmes qui s'écoulaient sur les joues de son meilleur ami qu'elle considérait comme son frère.

« C'est Drago... » Répondit Harry d'une voix faible en lui tendant la lettre, cette dernière la lus rapidement.

« Il t'aime Harry, vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre, tu devrais lui pardonner, il était saoul, même Ron l'a dit, quand on est saoul on fait nimporte quoi, regarde Ron, il a bien dansé le frensh can can sur une table du salon durant cette soirée. » Dit Hermione en finissant de lire la lettre « Vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre, tu l'aimes encore ne ment pas. » Continua t'elle en lui essuyant les larmes.

« Tu crois ? » Demanda Harry.

« Oui j'en suis sûr, il est malheureux sans toi. » Répondit Hermione.

« J'ai peur de resouffrir... » Dit Harry en recommençant à pleurer.

« Oh non Harry tu lui manques tellement, il pense tout le temps à toi, il ne recommencera pas, pardonne lui » Dit Hermione en l'enlaçant.

« Tu as raison, je vais allé le voir, tu peux habiller Nathan, pendant que je vais prendre ma douche, habille le chaudement, il commence à faire froid dehors, et prépar... » Demanda Harry.

« Harry Harry, va prendre ta douche, fait toi tout beau et laisse moi me débrouiller toute seule. » Coupa Hermione.

Harry embrassa rapidement la joue de son amie, et courut dans sa chambre prendre ses affaires et partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Il passa rapidement sous la douche, se lava les cheveux, les sécha puis s'habilla d'un jean délavé taille basse, et d'un tshirt blanc qui collait sur son torse. Il ressortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers le salon où l'attentait son fils et Hermione.

« Hé bien, Drago va te sauter dessus quand il va te voir. » rigola Hermione.

« Je suis bien ? » Demanda anxieux Harry.

« Tu es splendide, allez, vas-y » Ria Hermione.

« Souhaite moi bonne chance Mione. » Dit Harry tout en retrécissant le sac de Nathan pour ensuite le mettre dans sa poche, et en prenant Nathan dans ses bras.

« Tu n'en as pas besoin, tout se passera bien » Répondit Hermione.

Harry sourit et après un dernier au revoir transplana au manoir où vivait Drago, des tonnes de souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire, ils avaient décidés de vivre ici, le manoir était grand et spacieux et ils l'avaient redécoré avec soin.

Il avança sur les dalles de pierre et arriva devant la porte, il frappa plusieurs coups et attendit, la porte s'ouvrit sous une petite créature.

« Maître Harry, que je suis contente de vous revoir, Maître Drago, va être content de vous voir, je vais le cherch... » Dit l'elfe.

« Non Minie, je vais aller le voir moi même, où se trouve t'il ? » Coupa Harry.

« Maître Drago est dans son bureau » Répondit Minie.

« Merci Minie. » Remercia Harry, alors qu'il se dirigea vers le bureau de Drago.

Arrivé à destination, il frappa, et après un léger "rentrez", il entra. Drago avait les yeux baissés vers un dossier. Il n'avait pas beaucoup changé, à part qu'il avait des cernes, et avait un peu maigri, mais il était toujours aussi beau.

« Oui ? » Demanda Drago, les yeux toujours posés sur son dossier.

« Bonjour Drago » Dit seulement Harry. En entendant la voix qui hantait depuis trois mois ses jours et ses nuits, il releva d'un coup son visage et plongea ses yeux dans les deux émeraudes qui le regardait avec un sourire tendre. Drago le détailla, et il sentit son désir se réveiller en regardant le corps de son ange, il ne savait pas pourquoi Harry était venu le voir avec des habits aussi aguicheurs, il espérait seulement que ça soit pour le pardonner. Ses yeux rencontrèrent rapidement un paquet de couverture, et son sourire s'accentua.

« C'est Nathan ? » Demanda Drago avec espoir en se levant de sa chaise, il n'avait pas pu voir son fils autre qu'en photo et en vidéo depuis sa naissance.

« Oui, tu veux le prendre dans tes bras ? » Dit Harry en souriant.

« Biensûr » Répondit Drago en s'approchant, Harry lui dépossa leur fils dans les bras de Drago, ce dernier regardait le bébé comme si c'était une des sept merveilles du monde.

« Tiens lui bien la tête » Conseilla Harry.

« Il est beau, il a tes yeux magnifiques et il commence à avoir les cheveux en bataille par contre, il a ma peau pâle et mes cheveux blond, on dirait une vraie poupée en porcelaine, on a bien travaillé je trouve » Sourira Drago.

« Oui, c'est un vrai petit ange » rougit Harry.

« Bonjour Nathan, je suis ton papa, tu sais que tu es aussi magnifique que ton père » Dit Drago en souriant de plus en plus en voyant la rougeur de plus en plus forte sur les joues de Harry, alors que le bébé gazouillait de bonheur.

« J'ai reçu ta lettre tout à l'heure, Drago » Dit Harry d'une petite voix.

« On devrait s'asseoir pour parler de ça, tu veux boire quelque chose ? » Demanda Drago, d'une voix remplie d'émotion.

« Non merci j'ai pas soif » Répondit Harry, alors qu'il sortait les affaires de Nathan de sa poche et les remis à la taille normal «, Tu devrais remettre Nathan dans son couffin, comme ça on peut parler en paix. » Continua Harry.

Drago acquisa et dépossa avec une grande délicatesse le bébé dans le couffin en l'embrassant sur le front et en le recouvrant avec sa petite couverture, il souria devant ce petit ange.

« J'aurais voulu être près de lui pour son premier mois, et surtout pendant ton accouchement. » Souffla Drago.

« Ron a filmé l'accouchement, ainsi que son premier mois, je te les pass... » Dit Harry.

« Je l'ai ai déjà vu, Ron l'a fait pour moi » Répondit Drago.

« Ah... » Dit Harry.

« Harry je veux te demander de me pardonner, je veux pas te perdre, pardonne moi mon erreur. » Commença Drago. « Je t'aimais comme un fou, et je t'aime toujours, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris ce soir là, c'était l'acool, jamais j'aurais fait cela, s'il te plait crois moi, ses derniers mois sans toi était un supplice, tout les jours je mourrais à petit feu, pardonne moi mon amour. » Continua Drago

« J'ai beaucoup souffert tu sais ... » Dit Harry.

« Je m'en excuse mon ange, je voulais pas tu sais, jamais j'aurais imaginé faire cela. » Répondit Drago en caressant la joue douce de Harry.

« Quand j'ai vu la photo j'arrivais pas à y croire, je me disais que c'était faux, mais tu n'étais pas rentré de toute la soirée, ça m'a fait mal, j'ai senti mon coeur se déchirer, et je me suis enfui. » Pleura Harry.

« Oh Harry pleure pas mon ange, tu sais que je déteste voir des larmes sur tes joues, pardonne moi Harry, je veux que tout revienne comme avant » En prenant Harry dans ses bras.

« Je... je te pardonne Drago » Souffla Harry.

« C'est vrai ! » Demanda Drago en se reculant d'une voix qui laissait voir qu'il était heureux. « Merci, merci, merci tu verras plus jamais je rec... » Continua Drago d'une voix surexitée.

« Chut, embrasse moi, seulement tu m'as tellement manqué » Dit Harry en mettant son doigt contre les lèvres de Drago pour qu'il cesse de parler.

Ils s'approchèrent délicatement, faisant que leurs lèvres se touchent, pour voir qui allait craquer en premier. Drago souffla sur les deux petits bouts de chair et les lécha lentement faisant brûler d'exitation Harry, qui gémissait doucement.

Drago pris la petite lèvre d'en haut et la mordilla, la suça, alors que ses mains étaient descendues et carressaient le dos de Harry.

« A..ttend Drago, il y a Nathan... » Arriva à dire Harry alors qu'une main de Drago était passée sous son tshirt. Drago se releva et appella Minie qui arriva rapidement.

« Minie tu peux t'occuper de Nathan pendant que je parle avec Harry. » Dit Drago.

« Oui maître Drago. » Répondit Minie en prenant Nathan et ses affaires et repartit par la porte. Drago se retourna et tendit une de ses mains vers Harry, qui se releva et la pris entre la sienne. Drago le guida parmi les couloirs et Harry savait où il le conduisait. Arrivé à destination, Drago ouvra la porte de la chambre, et il guida Harry devant le lit, quand se dernier fut assez prés du lit, il le poussa pour que Harry tombe sur le lit.

Harry était étendu sur le grand lit aux couvertures de soie verte, la tête relevée, les lèves roses et tremblote ou s'échappait sa respiration saccadée, les yeux émeraudes grands ouverts et légèrement assombris par le désir et les jambes relevées, il apellait à la luxure.

Drago vint rapidement rejoindre Harry sur le lit et le recouvra avec son corps. Il pouvait sentir le désir de Harry contre sa hanche et il savait que Harry pouvait sentir le sien. Drago se pencha et embrassa les lèvres offertes de son amant, son ange, ça faisait tellement de temps qu'il n'avait pas pu le toucher.

Harry gémit sous le baiser, Drago avait décidé de le torturer en touchant, effleurant, mordillant la chair tendre. Il enserra les lèvres en face de lui. Il passa sa langue entre les deux lèvres qui s'étaient entrouvertes, et commença a réexplorer l'ancre chaud d'Harry. Les deux langues se battaient l'une contre l'autre, mais c'est Drago qui gagna rapidement et il explora le palais d'Harry, et mordilla sa langue pour percevoir sa chaleur et cette texture si douce qu'il lui avait manqué. Ils continuèrent à jouer ensemble.

Les mains de Drago glissèrent sous le Tshirt blanc de Harry carressant et pinçant les mamelons qui durcirent par le désir. Harry s'accrochait à lui comme si il allait disparaître, il haletait. Les mains de Harry n'étaient pas en reste et ils se retrouvèrent rapidement torse nu, torse contre torse. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent juste pour reprendre leur souffle.

Drago s'écarta des lèvres de Harry et enfouit son visage dans le creux du cou de ce dernier et respira le doux parfum de son amant lui murmurant à l'oreille des mots doux.

Les mains d'Harry continuèrent à caresser le dos de Drago faisant ainsi frissonner de désir ce dernier, qui avait de plus en plus de mal de ne pas prendre Harry sans aucune préparation. Drago posa ses lèvres sur le cou offert de Harry, et suça la peau laissant une marque.

Il les remonta jusqu'à l'oreille laissant une trainée de salive et pris entre ses lèvres l'obe droite de Harry, la suçant. C'était le point faible de Harry et ça Drago le savait. Harry gémissait de plus en plus, il frotta son érection contre celle de Drago, et se dernier perdit la tête avec toutes ses nouvelles sensations.

Les lèvres de Drago descendirent petit à petit pour arriver à un bouton de chair, qu'il prit pour le raviser, il le mordit doucement, et il s'attaqua au deuxième pour qu'il ai le même traitement que son jumeau. Harry écarta les jambes pour que Drago se placa bien entre elles, faisant que leur érection soit l'une contre l'autre séparées que par des bouts de tissus.

Après avoir été content par la réaction et des gémissements rauque d'Harry, il continua son exploration en arrivant au nombril, il embrassa et lécha la peau tendu sous le nombril. Il passa sa langue suivant la ceinture du pantalon, puis décidant enfin d'arrêter sa torture, il enleva le pantalon de Harry, le laissant qu'en boxer, qui ne cachait absolument rien du désir que Harry ressentait à ce moment présent. Drago taquina avec son pouce la bosse tendue à travers le caleçon, faisant hurler Harry, ce dernier avait enfouit ses mains dans les cheveux doux de Drago.

« Dra...go... a..rrête... de...me t...ortu...rer... » Gémit Harry.

Drago sourit et à l'aide de ses dents il déscendit le boxer, il se recula pour voir Harry, il n'avait pas changé, il est aussi magnifique que il y'a quelques mois. L'érection de Harry était fièrement dressée. Drago embrassa le bout du sexe d'Harry puis se retira et souffla dessus, faisant trembler d'exitation ce dernier.

Il passa doucement la langue sur toute la longueur faisant ainsi durcir encore plus Harry, il pris la tête de l'érection entre ses lèvres et tourna sa langue autour, aspirant les premières gouttes. Harry serrait entre ses mains les cheveux de Drago et appuyait dessus pour qu'il le prenne entièrement dans sa bouche. Après quelques baisers et coup de langue il prit enfin l'objet de ses désirs dans sa bouche, et fit des vas et viens, faisant huler Harry de plaisir qui remuaient ses hanches pour que Drago le prenne plus profondément.

« Dr...ago... je... je.. vais... venir... » Haleta Harry.

Drago arrêta son action et se releva pour reprendre possession des lèvres d'Harry alors que ce dernier grognait de frustration. Il ne voulait pas que Harry parte tout de suite, il voulait être en lui et qu'ils jouissent ensemble. Drago se releva et alla chercher un pot de lubrifiant qu'il jeta sur le lit, puis enleva son pantalon et son boxer, il reprit place entre les jambes d'Harry et repris les lèvres gonflées.

« Dra..go ... pre..nd..m..oi...main..te...nant...tout...de..suite » Gémit Harry de désir. Drago lui tendit trois doigts que Harry pris dans sa bouche et les suça comme Drago avait fait avec son membre. Voyant que ses doigts étaient assez lubrifiés il les retira, et commença à préparer Harry pour le recevoir, il placa un oreiller sous ses hanches, et entra un doigt, Harry grimaça sous l'intrusion, il repris dans sa bouche son érection pour le détendre , quand il sentit Harry était denouveau détendu, il rajouta un doigt et fit le geste des ciseaux. Harry se mouvait pour que les doigts rentre plus profondément en lui. Décidant que Harry était assez préparé pour le recevoir, il se retira au grand plaisir de Harry qui réouvrit les yeux pour l'observer avec désir Drago, qui mettait du lubrifiant sur son sexe. Leurs regards se rencontraient, yeux émeraude contre yeux bleu profond.

Drago plaça la tête de son sexe contre l'anus de Harry, et rentra délicatement, celui-ci cria de douleur et se cramponna encore plus contre Drago, plantant ses ongles dans l'omoplate de ce dernier, des larmes coulaient contre ses joues. Le blond cessa de bouger, pour que Harry s'habitue. Il s'empara du sexe de Harry et fit des mouvements de va et viens, alors que ses lèvres prenaient celles de Harry alors qu'il rentra complètement dans ce dernier.

C'est Harry qui amorça le premier mouvement en nouant ses jambes à la taille de Drago, faisant ainsi que le sexe de Drago frappe sur sa prostate, ils gémirent ensemble. Drago se retira et rentra une nouvelle fois en Harry, il commença à faire des vas et viens de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus profond, frappant chaque fois un peu plus sa prostate. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser, la main de Drago entoura le membre de Harry et entama en même temps des vas et viens.

Leurs corps se crispèrent et ils crièrent le nom de l'autre dans un ultime moment de jouissance. Drago s'éffondra sur Harry qui le prit dans ses bras, il nicha son visage dans son cou et embrassa la chair tendre. Il était tout les deux essoufflés et épuisés. Drago l'embrassa une dernière fois et roula sur le côté, Harry se colla contre lui et posa sa tête contre le torse luisant de sueur par leur résente étreinte. Les mains d'Harry passaient rêveusement sur le torse musclé de Drago, refaisant tout les muscles à l'aide de ses doigts quant à ce dernier il lui carressait le dos.

« Je t'aime Drago » Souffla Harry.

« Moi aussi Harry, je t'aime de tout mon coeur » Répondit Drago.

Drago lui carressa les cheveux collant de sueur avec douceur, et l'embrassa sur le front. Ils s'endormirent rapidement, en souriant devant le bonheur retrouvé. Ils avait pleins de projets pour tout les trois. Et rien maintenant ne pourrait les séparés à par peut être la mort...

0o0o0 Fin 0o0o0

* * *

Une petite review ? pour une petite auteur qui adore les reviews :)

* * *

Les **Rar** pour le chapitre '' Que fait Sev le soir ? ''

Je suis toute contente, car j'ai eu 13 reviews merciiiii merciii je vous adore, moi qui pensait que j'allais en avoir une ou deux :)

Merci encore énormément. Bon place aux RAR.

Ps: Les RAR ne sont pas corrigée comme vous pouvez le constater par les nombreuses fautes... humm oh un ange.

**tatunette**Kikou :) oui oui je te reconnais :) tu écris pas mal de fic que j'adore :) donc oui je te reconnais :) C'est gentils d'avoir pris la peine de lire mes fics :) et merci aussi d'avoir laisser une review. Merci :), bisous et j'espère que les prochains chapitre de tes fics arrive bientôt parce que je suis pressée de les lire :)

**saki 123: **Bon ba je t'ai déjà envoyée un email pour te le dire donc sa sert à rien que je me repete : p Bisous et merci pour la review et pour m'avoir prévenue.

**Siryanne**: C'est impossible que j'écrire une chose qui n'est pas un slash :) je suis folle des slashs surtout si il y'a Sevy et Ryry comme couple.

Oui j'ai vue, j'ai buggée lorsque j'ai mis ce chapitre, et ça la mis en rating G, quand j'ai vue ta review je l'ai vite mis en R, merci de m'avoir prévenue. Bonne continuation à toi aussi. Bisous et merci pour la review.

**petitloup: **Kikou :) Merciiii :) moi aussi j'adore les slashs :) Oui je vais en écrire d'autre, je suis en vacance depuis le 23 mai, et j'ai 3 mois de vacance, et j'ai plein d'idée, faut juste que je la mette sur papier et ça c'est le plus dur. Bisous et merci pour la review.

**loulou: **Coucou mon chou, ba en ce moment ou j'écris cette fic tu dois être entrain de pleurer, je suis désolée de t'avoir traitée de Pervers, mais c'est vrai que defois j'aime pas vraiment ce que tu dis ;) Bisous je t'aime.

**Altaïr de l'Aigle: **Merci :) ce couple est à la mode, parce que il est trop mimi, dommage il y'a pas beaucoup de fic celon moi avec ce couple. Bonne fin de journée et bonne festivités à toi aussi après plus de 5 mois de retard lol. Bisous et merci pour la review.

**Yami Shino: **Meuhhhhh Harry peut être dans le dernier Tom Harry aura les cheveux comme ça : p Avec J.K Rowling on peut s'attendre à tout : p Tu verra aucune de mes fics avec comme couple Harry/Sirius : p. Merci :) ba si toi tu es perverse alors moi qu'est ce que je dois être : p Bisous et merci pour la review.

**Minerve**: Coucou toi :) si si 4 personnes on reviewait avant toi : p Le site est juste assez long :) Meuhhhh qu'est ce que vous avez tous à dire que ''les longs cheveux noir bouclée'' c'est pas trop Harry, je vais finir par partir bouder loll Peut être que aux dernier tome Harry sera comme ça, les cheveux sa pousse : p et puis c'est moi qui décide, de toute façon Harry c'est mon personnage nah : p '' regard noir de Rowling '' euh... enfin euh... bref passons. Merci :) C'est vrai que les lemons sont hyper difficile à écrire :) Bisous et merci pour la review.

**Mélinda: **Kikou :) Splendide ? Génial que des compliments merci :) Personne ne pensait que que c'était Harry :) si j'avais dit '' cheveux noir en bataille '' tout le monde aurait comprit qui c'était : p Bisous et merci pour la review.

**CamDark: **On ma tellement rabaissée lorsque j'ai était petite que maintenant j'ai plus confiance en moi, et donc tout ce que j'écris est nul, mais si vous dites que c'est bien alors sa doit l'être :) Merci. Et bien je suis en vacance, j'ai 3 mois,et j'ai plein d'idée, donc je pense que oui il y'en aura. Bisous et merci pour la review.

**Crackos: **Merci :) Aller la 3ième personnes qui me dit ça lol, et bien je vais dire comme j'ai dit à Mélinda, si j'avais dit '' cheveux noir en bataille '' tout le monde aurait comprit qui c'était : p Bisous et merci pour la review.

**Vif d'or**Alors si sa ta plue je suis contente :) a oui juste un petit hors sujet, je suis allée voir ton profile et tu as écrit '' Je n'ai écrit aucune fic car je ne crois pas avoir ce talent '' Je pense que tu te trompe parce que j'ai lue ta fic '' Le massage '' et je l'ai trouvée superbe. Bisous et merci pour la review.

**Alician et Mike:** Mdrrr votre review, faut pas rougir : p j'aurais pue faire plus hard : p SEVERUS AVEC TOMMMM ! lolll vous les revieweur vous avez pensés à tous le monde, Sirius, Rémus et maintenant ... Tom ? Au faite je vois très mal Tom en dessous : p Merci :) Bisous et merci pour la review.

Finiiiiii les reviews, je vous remercies encore pour vos reviews, merci mercii merciii '' Andegis saute de partout '' bref je vous laisse. Bisous à vous tous, et je vous dit Merde pour ceux qui vont passer le bac, le brevet etc...

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur : **Ba c'est moi : p

**Disclaimer : **Drago et Harry sont pas à moi :'( tout appartient à J.K Rowling

**Warning :** C'est un Slash. Si vous aimez pas je vous déconseille vivement de le lire. Le couple c'est Harry/Drago. C'est soft _pour une fois _lol

**Note de l'auteur : **Interdiction de ballancer des légumes ainsi que des fruits à l'auteur si c'est nul. J'ai écrit ce petit truc pour la fête des pères. Étant donné que j'ai héritiée d'un stupide _père_.

* * *

Chapitre Unique :_Une lettre à un père._

_Père,_

_Tu dois être surpris de recevoir une lettre à Askaban ?_

_C'est pas tout les jours qu'on en reçoit je le conçois._

_Tu dois te demander pourquoi je t'écris après ses longues années sans nouvelle ?_

_Je vais te dire la raison..._

_Je voulais te raconter tout ce qui c'est passé dans ma vie._

_Et ce que tu as raté en devenant Mangemort._

_Je suis marier depuis 4 ans avec l'homme que j'aime._

_Eh oui, à la personne que tu détestes._

_Harry Potter,_

_J'ai fais reconstruire la maison de ses parents,_

_Respectant les moindres détails,_

_Elle est magnifique._

_Je suis heureux avec lui, _

_Il m'a offert tout ce que je rêvais._

_Une maison, des amis, une famille..._

_Hé oui, Harry et moi, avons une petite fille de 3 ans._

_Elle s'apelle Ange Lily Potter Malefoy._

_Il est enceint de 6 mois d'un petit garçon en pleine santé._

_Qu'on va appeller James Sirius Potter Malefoy._

_Question argent..._

_Je gagne très bien ma vie, _

_Même si les débuts étaient durs,_

_Tout ça à cause de mon nom de famille..._

_Malefoy..._

_Il y'a des années on était respecté, on était riche, et tu as tout gaché,_

_C'est grâce à Harry que notre nom de famille est plus huhé,_

_Tu vois tout ce que tu as raté ?_

_Tu as raté toute ma vie,_

_Mon mariage,_

_La naissance de ma fille et bientôt de mon fils._

_Tu n'étais jamais là pour moi,_

_Le matin tu partais au travail, on se voyait très peu,_

_Et le soir tu rentrais très tard, on se voyait encore très peu,_

_A l'époque je t'admirais, tu étais mon père..._

_Même quand tu me battais je ne disais rien, _

_Je pensais que tu étais juste de mauvaise humeur,_

_Que je le méritais..._

_Jamais tu m'as pris dans tes bras,_

_Jamais tu m'as dis je t'aime,_

_Je n'étais qu'un héritier rien de plus pour toi,_

_Mais moi je t'aimais..._

_J'ai fais tout le contraire de toi avec ma fille,_

_Je lui dit que je l'aime,_

_Que c'est mon rayon soleil._

_Car tout enfant veut le savoir._

_Pour les grandes fêtes ,on les fait en famille._

_Mais dans mon coeur,_

_Il manque une chose,_

_C'est un père à mes côtés,_

_Mais le problème,_

_C'est que ce père pour moi est mort_

_Dans mon coeur..._

_...Drago Lucius Malefoy..._

Drago resta longtemps à fixer cette lettre, cette lettre qu'il allait envoyer à son père. Il souffla puis placa les feuilles dans une enveloppe blanche et plaça le sceau Malefoy et Potter dessus. Il se leva et attacha cette lettre et la patte d'un hibou, ce dernier s'envola rapidement en direction de Askaban. Drago regardait le point blanc devenir de plus en plus petit pour finir par disparaître.

« ... Pa' ? pa' ? » Dit une petite fille en faisant revenir sur terre Drago.

« Pardon ma puce, j'étais dans mes pensées, qu'est ce qu'il y'a ? » Demanda Drago en prenant sa fille sur ses genoux..

« A pa' y veut po'on pour remy parque a tempé (1) » Répondit Ange.

« Euh... oui ma puce, tu sais j'ai une autre idée on va rejoindre ton père d'accord ? » Dit Drago perplexe en ayant rien compris à ce qu'avait dit sa fille.

« Oki papa d'amour, que z'aime. » Ange embrassa Drago sur la joue.

« Moi aussi ma puce. » Souria Drago.

Drago avec Ange dans ses bras descendit les escaliers et rejoinds les autres c'est à dire Sirius, Sévérus, Albus, Rémus, Hermione, Ron, Harry, McGonagall, Tonk, Blaize, toute la bande en gros, pour fêter le nouvel an.

« Chéri ? Qu'est ce qu'il y'a ? Tu comprends peut être le language de notre fille mais moi non. » Ria Drago en tendant Ange dans les bras de Harry.

« Tu peux aller me chercher une potion pour Rémus il a mal à la tête. » Dit Harry en Serrant sa fille dans ses bras et en baissant son front.

« A de la tempé remy (2) » Ria Ange en claquant ses toutes petites mains entre elle, alors que les autres souriaient d'un air attendrit.

« Dépêche toi c'est bientôt minuit » Cria Harry alors que Drago était déjà partit chercher le cachet.

Drago revient rapidement avec un verre remplis d'une mixture verdâtre mal odorante et lui tendit.

« Bois là d'un coup, c'est juste un conseil » Conseilla Drago.

« Mum... Toujours aussi délicieuse ces potions... » Dit Rémus après avoir but la potion.

L'horloge commença à sonner, les invités se levèrent, et commençèrent à compter. Drago s'approcha de Harry et pris leur fille dans leur bras. Ils étaient tous les trois sérrés.

« 10...9...8... » Crièrent les invités.

« Je t'aime Harry James Potter Malefoy. » Chuchota Drago doucement.

« 7...6...5... » Continuèrent les invités.

« Je t'aime aussi Drago Lucius Malefoy Potter » Chuchota aussi Harry.

« 4...3... » Continuèrent encore les invités, bouteille de champagne en main attendant le moment J pour les ouvrir.

« Et on t'aime aussi ma puce tu es notre joyaux. » Dirent en même temps Harry et Drago.

« Moi z'aussi ze vous aime, vous ete les mei'eurs pa' du mondeuh (3) » Répondit Ange d'une voix légèrement ensommeillée.

« 2...1...0... BONNE ANNÉE TOUS LE MONDE » Crièrent les invités.

Harry et Drago s'approchèrent et s'embrassèrent délicatement mettant tout leur amour qu'il éprouvait l'un pour l'autre dans ce baiser. Ils oublièrent tout ce qui était autour d'eux, il n'y avait qu'eux et Ange qu'ils tenaient fermement contre eux s'enlaçant ensemble. Rien n'y personne ne pourrait gâcher leur bonheur... Car leur amour était indéstructible, et même pas la mort d'un des deux être ne pourrait les séparer car ils seront toujours ensemble dans leur coeur et dans leurs souvenirs...

A des centaines de kilomètres de là, dans une cellule à Askaban, un homme amaigrit venait de finir la lettre. Des fines larmes coulaient sur ses joues sales, il tourna son regards vers la fenêtre où se trouvait des barreaux.

* * *

« Bonne année mon fils, et j'espère que un jour tu pardonneras les pêchés de ton père, car je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, même si je te l'ai jamais montré, je t'aime mon fils et je suis fier de ce que tu es devenu... »

oOoOoOFinOoOoOo

* * *

(1) : Il y'a papa il veut une potion pour Rémus parce que il a de la température.

(2) : Il a de la température Rémus.

(3) : Moi aussi je vous aime, vous etes les meilleurs papa du monde.

* * *

Les **Rar** pour le chapitre '' Pardonne moi ? ''

Ps: Les RAR ne sont pas corrigée comme vous pouvez le constater par les nombreuses fautes... humm oh un ange.

**Continue mon coeur: **Vive ton pseudo mon chou ;) merci d'être la pour moi mon coeur, je t'aimeuh et merci pour la revieux mon petit belge adorée qui pense que pendant la nuit il y'a du soleil... : p

**Vif d'or: **Merci :) c'est moi qui t'adore de prendre du temps pour posté une review :). Je suis sur que ce que tu as écrit était très bien, moi tout ce que j'écris je trouve sa harchi nul. J'espère bien que tu vas reéssayer parce que ton OS était merveilleux. Bisous et merci pour la review.

**garla sama: **Merci :) Merci merci merci :) et encore merci :) Bisous et merci pour ta review.

**Crackos: **Merci, j'espère que tu as aussi aimé celui-ci. Bisous et merci pour la review.

**lily: **Merci :) c'est pas grave si tu m'as pas laissée un message au premier OS :) Bisous et merci d'avoir pris la peine de laisser une review.

**crystal d'avalon: **Merci :) voilà mon 3ième OS j'espère que tu l'as aussi aimé. Bisous et merci pour la review.

**Mily Black: **Merci :) Non je ne voit pas d'inconvéniants pour que tu t'inspires de quelques petits trucs pour ta fic :) tu pourras me dire le nom de ta fic, comme ça je pourrais la lire et te poster une review. Bisous et merci à la review.

**Hedwigelol**Merci :), bisous et merci pour la review.

**petite grenouille: **Bonjour :) Merci :) oui j'ai plein d'idée mais j'arrive pas à les mettre sur feuille. Bisous et merci pour la review.

* * *

Voila c'est fini je pense n'avoir oubliée personne et je vous remercie encore de m'avoir laissée une review. Bisous tout le monde. 


End file.
